Unfinished Symphony
by Paradox Vincent
Summary: The girl's manac depressive, and the guy's screwed up in the freaking head, I wanted to just write a freaking stroy, but they don't have that catagorie here, so here, it's this stuff. FACE!
1. The Begining Of A, Thing?

"Kagura! Wake up now or else!"

"Wha?"

"I said get up!"

"Fine..."

She sighed, "What is wrong with you today? You used to get up so well..."

"I guess I'm just having a bad day."

"Well get ready, you're already running late on your first day."

She slammed her fist against the pillow, the first day wasn't supposed to be like this. As her mother left the room, she threw the covers and sheets off her bed and angrily ran her fingers through her hair. She reached for a brush to fix it with. Staring at a mirror, her mind already began to wonder, and before she really knew it, she was outside in the rain, walking to school alone. That's what she was, well, is, alone. She had just moved down from Usui to Yokohama (Tokyo is so stereotypical), so she knew no one but herself here. It didn't matter, she had no one in Usui either, and, though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she kind of liked the atmospheric change. The towering buildings and busy surroundings made for much more than a distraction. But, true to her personality, her head filled up with mindless paradoxes and theories, thank you Confucius.

A long, quiet beep echoed in the halls of the school, "Oh no..." she said, beating her hand against the tall, white locker. "Not on the first day..." Slamming her head against the top of the locker, she let out a long, soft sigh.

She felt someone's hand touch her back, "Excuse me, you need some help?"

A tall, black and grey haired student stood beside her. Although firstly intimidating, wearing a long, black, uniform trench coat, there was some aura that comforted her.

"Umm... Sure, I guess..." Kagura replied.

"What's your combination?" He asked, taking off his sunglasses (obviously doesn't were them to protect).

"55, 35, 27, 2, 1, Umm..." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "55, 35, 27, 2, 1, 60, that's it."

"Okay." He began unlocking it, "My name is Eiji, what's yours?"

"K... Kagura... Kagura Tananaka." She stuttered.

"A pleasure, all right, here we are, it's open. Where are you going from here?" Eiji asked.

"Some English class, I don't know where it is."

"What grade are you?"

"N... Nine." She managed to get out.

"I'm in Tenth," Eiji said, "You seemed older, and I think we're heading somewhere close together, where is your schedule?"

"Oh, uh... Here." She handed it to Eiji from her pocket.

"Hey, we're in the same class." He said excitedly.

"We are...?"

"Here, we can sit next to each other." He pointed to a desk and sat in an adjacent one.

"Ok, what now?" She shyly said.

"We sit and talk till the teacher does, so, any friends here?"

"No, not really, well..."

"Then consider me your first, what do you like to do, like a hobby?"

"I don't know... Really... Origami." She said.

"R... Really? That's great! I always been fascinated in Origami!"

"Really? You aren't just, 'kind of' intereste... Oh, you're just, 'impressed' by it, right?"

"Well, yes, but then again, aren't we interested in so many things? I am really, truly interested in it..."

"Hey Eiji! When's the wedding?" someone shouted from across the room. It was Moemi, an, 'acquaintance' of Eiji's.

"What? What is this, the third time you've said this?" He replied, angered.

"Hey, I work with what you give me." She sarcastically spat back.

"You're one to talk..."

"What? So you bring this up!"

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Look! There are lines you don't cros..."

"Look, you antagonized and rose conflict in the situation here, you can't be mad at me because whatever I say you brought upon yourself, I could shoot you right now and it would still be your fault because out of air you make an insulting not just to me but to Kagura that wasn't even founded on plausible facts, so unless you want me to bring you in to the open right here in front of your mates then I suggest you keep down, am I right? By the way, I'm not asking you a question." He monologued.

"What was..." Kagura said.

"It was Moemi, this is just going to cause more problems." He leaned back in his desk to tap into someone else's.

"Heh, smooth work, Eiji. Put her in."

"And how." He replied comically. The two laughed over it all.

"Heh, and how, we haven't talked in a while, who's your friend?"

He leaned forward and turned to the side in his desk, "Kagura, someone I recently met. Kagura, this is Fumiya."

"Nice to meet yo... Wait, Kagura!"

She lightly gasped, "Fumiya! It's been too long!"

Fumiya rose from his seat and proceeded to embrace Kagura, "Eiji, I've known Kagura since 3rd Grade, though I left for Osaka back in 7th and came back to Yokohama in Freshman year, but I lived quite a long ways from my Elementary school, so we haven't seen each other in a while." the man with the Mohawk turned back to Kagura, "Wow, why are you in this school?"

"Why do you think?"

"Ah. moved?"

"No, it's, 'What is moved?'." She replied light-heartedly. Kagura seemed to show her true personality to Fumiya, at least, in Eiji's stained eyes.

"Meh, what can I tell?" He threw another darts at the board from his chair, it hit a wall.

"Shirt! Mom will kill when she sees this!"


	2. The Art Of Gauging

A long bang echoed through the school halls, followed bye long, true beep.

"Kagura!" Eiji rushed over to her, picking up her things and handing them to her. Helping her up, he asked, "What happened? Why did you get pushed into the locker?"

"The hierarchy, I guess."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "The hierarchy is false, it's just fools lulled into the notion they can be above people by there present years here. True, is true in the outer world, but here and now, it's mere years to them, the adults, who am I to say, to understand? I'm only 15, but still, I can't help thinking I'm right, besides, remember this, they die before you, well, probably, so don't you end up winning?" He rambled.

She smiled, a first for him to view, "Yeah, you're right."

"One second, I'll be back." He walked through the halls in a motion to the man (or boy) he thought was the causer.

"Excuse me."

"Who are you?" the tall, raven haired (and by that I mean his hair looked like that of a raven's head-hair, he was a red).

"I'm Eiji, pleased, am I right? But that's not of my point, I am a friend of the girl you so brutishly caused dread and harm to, am I right?" he taunted, clearly or not he did.

"That green haired chick? Whatever you say, what about it?"

"Don't do it again." He pivoted around and walked back in the direction of Kagura.

"Weak." The bird taunted back, weak in his self.

"Eiji, what did you do? Y... You didn't hurt him back, did you?" Kagura worried.

"No, of course not, I don't hold a trigger, I'm like a mouse trap, however haphazard that statement just there was, I am." He laughed.

"Then what did you do?"

"I told him, 'don't do it again'."

"Oh, well, Ok... But do you think he really got the message?"

"No, I think I just set my trap, or he's a coward, then yes, yes, he did get it, I'm scary like that!" He joked.

She laughed with him, "Oh! We're going to be late!"

"You may be right about that, let's go."

In class

"Eiji." Kagura said.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Um, what did Moemi mean yesterday...?"

"Oh, you mean, 'When's the wedding?'" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Heh, she means she thinks we're going out." He laughed.

"Oh... But, we aren't, right?" she said, playing with her fingers.

"Uh, yeah, we aren't... Unless you think we are..."

"No, of course not..." she said, turning to face forward in her desk.

"W... Would you like to come over after school?" He shyly asked.

"Umm... I can't... I... I'm busy..." She said, panicking.

"Oh... Ok..."

The next few following minutes of silence brought some kind of guilt inside him, why did she say no? Well, at least like that?

"Hey, only five till theater, you ready?" Eiji said.

"Um, yeah..." She sighed.

"Look, Kagura, I'm sorry, for whatever I did, for any scars I re-opened, I'm sorry..." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry for acting like this..."

"Really, you have the right of way... I'm sorry... But hey, you listen to any music?"

"Yeah, tons." She said, kind of lighting up.

"Well, what do you listen to?" He curiously asked.

"Well, let's see..." she took out a small, white rectangular object, or, more simply stated.

"You have an iPod?" Eiji seemed surprised.

"Yeah, why..."

"Oh, nothing just, I've really wanted one."

"Oh, well, here, you can look through it."

He started scrolling through the small music player, 'Holy Calamity, Rockit, huh, Clint Eastwood, 19-2000, Mr. Brighside... Jacques Lu Cont's... mm... I was never too good at French, is that pronounced Jeok or Jokess or, grah! Anyways...' He thought.

"This is... Stuff I'd listen to."

"Heh, thanks."

He gave it back to her and proceeded to walk to there next class.

"Hey Eiji, wait up!" She shouted.

Down the street, Eiji made his way to the bus stop, "Hey! What are you doing here!" He turned around and waited for her to catch up.

"Hey, I need to talk to you, but, you want to talk about it back at your house?" She asked, at this moment, she (to Eiji) seemed to shine in some holy aura.

"Yeah! That would be great." he said, trying not to lose himself.


	3. Get Ready

"I... I've never ridden a bus before." She said, finally speaking up.

"Oh, well, did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was fun." She smiled.

"Good, I was hoping so." Eiji said, scratching his neck. They walked up to a small house with a flowerbed going around it like a moat. Upon entering, Eiji shouted, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" There was silence, no one was home. "Well, looks like we have the place to ourselves." Kagura quickly (but smoothly) twisted her fingers, as if slightly shocked. "What's... wrong, Kagura?"

"N... Nothing, so, where's your room?"

"Over here, this door right here." he opened it and stood back. There were many Magazines, books, Mangas, DVD and Game cases, papers, papers, and many other media-esque thing strewn across the floor. The room was lit up my the glows of a computer screen, many wires jutting out of it, and a TV screen, playing the menu screen of some demo disk you'd find in one of those expensive Anime Magazines. He pressed play on a large stereo to set a very odd, but suitable mood. A guitar buzzed in a corner, aside a turntable with a stack of disks by it. The closet was part open with a couple shirts slightly hanging out.

"So, this is your room."

"Yeah, sorry about the mess..."

"Not at all, you like music allot, you like to chill to this music in your hammock under those home grown pines outside you house, right? You've gamed for a while, you _had_ and anger issue, but not with real people... Umm... you like Anime, that's clear." she said, walking around the room.

"Right, but, how did you know that?"

"Well, this is humbling, mellowing music that makes you keep to yourself, like a hammock, and I saw you outside laying in the hammock outside walking to school, so I would think this would perfect for that. Plus, pines? In Yokohama? Not likely, mainly because of there height, it's just impractical. I'd imagine you'd grow them yourself, plus, I see your little black box has gone through a bit, right? But your computer, guitar, stereo, turntable, even another one of your game systems, they seem so new and pure, and PS2s are quite old, something someone who gamed allot would buy right away, so that would be the one thing that, if you did in fact have an anger issue with you getting stuck or something, that would get worn down first, but it doesn't look like it's falling apart, and you just don't seem like someone who'd hurt others, you're too intelligent to do that."

"Yeah, well, mostly, you missed this, music is what calmed me, I listened to Bowie, Beck, Radiohead, all those intelligent artists for a little revelation when I thought I was wrecking my stuff a little too much, I guess. Then, yes, I listened to Clint Eastwood, the song, in the morning to calm me down in the mornings. But you did a good job in that short of a time."

"Well, allot of it was just ramble, anyways..." She said, sitting on the bed, washed sheets, "Really, I just wanted to say, well..." She paused.

"Yes? You can say anything, I don't care, I won't judge you."

"Well... There was just some things that happened in past, I have a hard time getting through it, so... That's it, well... What do we do now? I know, we can play you game... thing."

"PS2, and yeah, sure." He handed her a controller and started setting things up.

"Actually, could we eat first?"

He laughed, "Sure, I'll cook something up."

"What are you fixing?" She said, coming out of the restroom, which is, when you think about it, would be the only place someone would actually go when only one other person is with them, unless they deserted them, that's not very nice, you know, don't do that.

"My special recipe that has been passed down from generation to generation."

"Ooh, sounds exotic, care to tell me what it is?"

"Mac and Cheese." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, Mac and Cheese, I haven't had this since, wait, yesterday!" She laughed with him.

"But this one is different, I could win a life size Mr. Incredible blow up punching bag! It's four feet tall, now I can really fight crime!" he announced in that on cheesy announcers voice that all the announcers have.

"Eiji, I hope you're here or else!" the woman entering Eiji's house exclaimed. Once sounding light, she now had gotten frustrated, "Eiji! Where are you?" She opened the door to his room fast to find two people laying on beanbag chairs to the buzz of a TV.

"Huh? Well who is this, now? Oh, he'll have explaining to do." She stomped into the room and grabbed Eiji's arm, pulling him up and out of his room.

"What? Who's... Oh, hey Mom..."

"Eiji!"

"... ... Yes?"

"What was that?"

"Who? Oh, that's Kagura, she my friend from school."

"I could have guessed _who _she was, what is she doing here?"

"Hanging out, I've taken home girls to hang out before."

"Not to sleep..."

"What? Oh, Mom, people fall asleep, especially watching Lord of the Rings (Buh-zing XD)."

"No they don't, not with a girl at least!"

Eiji turned around and looked at Kagura, "Mom, we're like... 5 Feet away from each other, plus, I didn't want to fall asleep, it happened, if I wanted to fall asleep I would have laid on my bed."

"How do I not know you didn't alread..."

"Because I'm not a lecher!"

The two were quiet for a moment, Eiji jerked away from her grip and went into his room. He put his hand on Kagura's arm, "Kagura... Kagura... Wake up Kagura..."

"Huh, Eiji, what time is it...?"

"5:05 PM, let's get you home..."

"Yeah, let's, my Mom will be worried sick, I meant to call her but I forgo..."

"Forget about it, no need thinking about stressful things, right? Come on." He helped her up and led her out the door till she was awake and well. His Mom gave him judging eyes as he walked through the front door and out the house with the flower-bed moat.

"You awake yet?"

"Yeah, I'm awake..." She said, though sleepily still.

"We're in a Café', it's raining, so I bought an umbrella." He said quietly.

She touched her shoulder, "Your coat is on me." She laughed.

"Well, it was raining, would you rather get wet?"

"I was kidding, it's fine." She smiled.

"Drink some Coffee, then I need you to tell me how to get you home." He laughed.

"I told you I'm awake... But Coffee is good, are we at StarChild?"

"Yeah, what would you expect? It's not like there's any other Cafes around."

"W... What... About your Mom?"

"She's pissed, but I'm fine with that."

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have came over..."

"No, she was pissed we were, when you look at it, both unconscious in the same room behind a door."

"But there's just something about sleeping in the same room together that get's people angry and suspicious." She said, drinking some more Coffee.

"Yeah, I guess..." Kagura leaned against Eiji and rested, which took Eiji quite surprised.

"I'm too tired to go home right now." He took the Coffee cup and set it on the table before she spilled it.

"Amazing."


	4. The Art: Pause

"Right down here, we live by a dirt road on this little hill." She said, leading Eiji along.

"Wow, you do? You're lucky."

"No way, I wish I lived in the city like you."

"We always want what we don't have, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right... Back in Usui we lived in this kind of place too, my parents, I guess, have a thing for hills, something..." She trailed off as they were just passing a small garden like area.

"Kagura... Wait. Can we sit down over here for a minute?"

"In the garden, sure, why?"

He paused, "I... Need to ask you something... I've been meaning to ask you all day."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Would..." He sighed, "Would you like to go out?"

She paused, surprised, "Umm... I don't know..."

They sat there for a minute, Eiji scratched at the ground, Kagura dug her nails into her wrist, "Sure, that... I'd love that."

"That's great, mm... You, better be getting in, right?"

"Yeah but, you want to come in?"

He twitched his head back up from it's slouched position, "Of course, I'd love to."

The two rose through the twisted leaf garden of roses and violets upon Cherry Blossoms of the Summertime.

"Wow, you aren't the wealthiest of people, are you?" He sarcastically said.

She laughed and replied, "Well, my parents work late, very late, so because of all those extra hours our income is above average."

"By the way," Eiji said, "What do your parents do? My Mom manages a restaurant, but it's a chain restaurant, so it's not anything huge. And my Dad.. Well, he's abroad, I don't see him let alone know what he does."

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine, really, it's not like I don't talk to him." She walked around, setting things down, picking things up, turning things on, "Can I go change real quick?"

"Of course."

"Be back." She wandered off into some hallway while Eiji sat down on a couch. He moved around a bit, looked at a small southern trinket, almost dropping it, he set it back. He hummed to himself and tapped his foot.

"Back."

"You look great."

"Thanks, um... Do you want to see my room?" She shyly asked.

"If you want."

"Eiji-Kun!"

"Kagura? Hey!" Eiji exclaimed, standing up quickly from under the tree where he sat. The two men beside him looked slightly confused or uneasy. One of them spoke up after they embraced.

"So, who is this Eiji?" he asked in a curious, slightly annoying tone.

"This is Kagura, a friend. Kagura, meet Yakuza and Yoji."

"Pleased." She said, backing up.

"So anyways," the guy with the long blonde hair with blood red streaks said, "By the way, Kagura, I'm Yoji. But Eiji, so, what are you doing this weekend, we were thinking we could go to the mall and hang out with Tominmaru's friends and..."

"Sorry, I can't." He interrupted.

"Why not, man?"

"I just... I put so much stress on my Mom, I, for once, want to please her, if just with some higher grades." Eiji said.

"Amazing," Yakuza said, "Eiji has a soul."

"Heh, you'd be the one to talk, oh gangster-san." Eiji prodded.

"Whatever, we gotta catch a bus, see ya." Yakuza said, walking off with Yoji.

"Yeah, see ya." Eiji said, turning to Kagura, "So, what time is it again?"

"No, won't do, no, no."

"Wrong no, doesn't go, torn, creepy." Eiji flung a shirt over his shoulder and finally stumbled upon a brown button shirt and black blazer. He threw them on, ran his fingers through his hair, deciding it's manageableness. "What!" He pounded the shaver into his hand, then his head, "You are the last thing I need not working!" His forced the drawer shut and jogged over to the front door. He shuffled through his wallet, wrote a note on a Post-It, smacked it on a white board and left. Once outside, he put headphones in his ears and zoned out. Checking in his mind ten times over if everything was in order.

He walked out of the vehicle and up to the slate walk to her house. He slid the rose further into his blazer and reached for the doorbell.

"Ring ring, hmhm." She said, waiting on the other side, she did the last stroke on her nail and put the polish away. Finally, after about 20 seconds, she answered the door.

"Kagura, hey, ready?" He said enthusiastically.

"Sure, how do we get the..." He playfully wrapped put his hand over her eyes and held her hand.

"Sssh, I'll lead you to our ride, but I want it to be a surprise, Ok?" He took his hand off her eyes and onto her back, guiding her along. They walked down the long, wavy slate porchwalk and slowly stopped.

"Open your eyes." he said, slipping the rose into her hand as he moved away.

Before her was parked a long, classy black limousine with tinted windows.

"A... A limousine! I've never been in one! And a rose, thank you." She said smiling.

He opened the door, step in, Kagura."


	5. Strides, Defienetly Something

"I... I've never been in a limousine before..." Kagura said.

"Neither have I, well, except for coming over to pick you up." He laughed.

"I've... I've never gotten a rose before... I've never been to someone's house for hours... I've never been walked to the door... Eiji... I've never had such a good friend as you... Thanks..." She said, teary eyed.

"I wouldn't see why, you're so sweet and kind, you're cute, too." he said.

She slid over a seat, "Well, anyone who I considered my, 'friend' in Usui..." She paused.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, where are we going."

"To a play, it's called, 'Harvey', about a man who sees an imaginary Apooka."

"Apooka?"

"Yes, an Apooka, a giant rabbit, very funny play, and I know the director."

"Really? That's great..." She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Drink?"

"What is it?"

"Red Wine or Ginger Ale?" He said, pulling out two bottle from an inside cooler.

"Red Wine? You have that?"

"Yeah, you don't have to drink it if you..."

"No, I'll have some, I've never had some."

Eiji poured the velvet red drink into two fancy glasses, and handed one to her.

"Toast, to tonight, hoping it will be forever in our minds." He said.

"For the better or the worse of things." Kagura added.

"Better or worse." He said.

"Tonight."

"Tonight..."

They tapped their glasses together and slowly drank the envied liquid.

Later

"Wait, I thought we were going to see Harvey." Kagura confusedly asked.

"We are, it's just we're going to eat if that's Ok, it is, right?" He said meekly.

"Sure thing, I'm getting kind of hungry anyways."

As they entered the restaurant, the smell of tomato and garlic filled their nostrils. They sat down, an awkward silene followed.

"So, what are you having?"

"I don't know, what are you having?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I was thinking a large dish of Fettuccini..."

"I know, let's split it!"

"Ok, sure thing..."

The waitress walked up, but walked away before they could notice. In the next few seconds, another one approached.

"Hello, what will you be drinking today?" the waitress asked, pulling out a mini-clipboard.

"A water, and... Umm..." he turned to Kagura.

"Water's fine." she said.

"2 waters then?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, 2 waters.." Eiji confirmed

"And are you ready to order yet?"

"Yes, we'll take one order of Fettuccini."

"Ok then, we'll be right back with your food."

She left as Eiji tuned back to Kagura.

"Ok then." She said.

"We'll have to get out of here in about 1 hour if we're going to get to the play on time. I've got the limo parked outside, the driver's fine."

"That's good, so, how is it being a Sophomore, as in, not being a freshman?"

"It's not any different, but no one boos when the Sophomores stand up in assemblies."

"Yeah, I noticed." She laughed.

"I don't stand up either way, I think the seniors should get attacked by the rest of the school though."

"Why? I know one, she seem nice."

"Yeah, but that's the good half of them, the other half are full of themselves."

"I could tell, yeah..."

In about 45 Minutes

"Two in um... One moment." He turned, "Kagura, in audience or balcony seats?" Eiji asked.

"Which costs less?" She asked charmingly.

"It doesn't matter to me, I mean, I'm paying, so I'd buy the theater out if I could."

"Ok then... Umm... Balcony, I guess."

"Ok, two balcony with a service ticket." He said to the cashier, turning back around.

"The total comes to $50.28, here are your ticket, blue is seating, red-service, enjoy the show."

"Thanks," Eiji turned back around. "Ok, uhg..." He looked at the vast crowd in front of him, "I think it's... This way." He slowly eased his hand to her palm and gently held it, guiding her to the theater's stairs.

Balcony

"He, Eiji..." She said quietly.

"Yeah, what's on your mind?" He replied, smiling.

"I... It's nothing, it was something stupid..."

"Are you sure? I mean, you can tell me anything..."

"Really, it's nothing important..."

"Anything at all, because..."

"Eiji, really, it's no..."

"I love you." Eiji turned to her, holding her hand under the seat. She felt fingertips gently stroke her jaw, yearning for her to turn her head.

And they kissed.

"Eiji..." Fumiya said from a distance around the end of school.

"Fumiya, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

Eiji sauntered over to him and leaned against the wall beside him.

"What's up?"

"Noticed Kagura hasn't been here for a few days." Fumiya said, in an unusually blunt tone.

"I tried calling her, no answer, at all."

"By the way, Yoji, Tomi and I were at the play."

"Which play?"

"THE play, you should know which one, you were there, Yoji was lucky enough to spot you and filled us in later." He said, standing up and looking Eiji squarely in the eyes.

"Look, I can't stop what I feel, it's a natural feeling." He replied calmly.

"Look," Fumiya sighed, backing off, "Dude, you're my friend, I mean, you're pretty much my best friend, but Kagura, she's like a sister to me. Sorry for being a little more than concerned for her. Besides..."

"Besides what?" Eiji said, a little confused.

"You don't have time for a girlfriend, remember?" Fumiya said, handing him a pocket knife.


End file.
